User talk:Lil cloud 9/Archive 3
HI umm do you know when the cache is ever going to be cleared? just me sistemx 00:19, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :ok my signature is damaged now FunOrb Wiki signature 02:14, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Recent activity on Wikia You might already be aware, but: http://funorb.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Sistemx http://funorb.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Log&limit=500&showall=0&type=move&month=&year= Vaatikitten 20:24, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Headline text ya i was testing somthing thats why it is called sandbox :P anyway i wont do massive that again --user:sistemx 03:52, September 7, 2010 (UTC) u liar i have helped -user:sistemx 04:02, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :nope i mean that i have helped 20% of my countributions ::spam is my own user too :s WOW... -user:sistemx 04:15, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: btw in other stuff umm how much time is it for the cache clears?(sorry for bad grammar) :::: I am sorry i am literally new to this.. user:sistemx04:25, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::The sandboxes actuall they werent for spamming, they were for test, but I just was wondering if i should have a lot in case that i need somthing... ::::::ROFLMAO you just cut in half my countributions really funny =) :I will not be happy if I have to delete that much stuff again. Lil cloud 9 09:00, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: I believe Sistem was/is trying to help. D= I am not sure if blocking is the right thing to do. Though I do not know FunOrbWiki policies for this. Vaatikitten 12:02, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Not only does he/she not follow policies put in place (personal images, reverting war, signature, spammed useless userboxes, repeated/consistent moves on a large-scale that are completely inaccurate), but also Sistemx has not really made any significant contribution that has been useful to the wiki. I've been more than patient, yet he/she thinks it is funny I have to clean up afterwards. These are reasons why a perma-block should even be put in place, but I'm giving one last chance. Lil cloud 9 17:18, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Selective Restore This could use a selective restore: as its actual name is Vaatikitten Talkpagethingy 13:01, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Meh http://funorb.wikia.com/index.php?title=Arcanists%2FBook_of_Storm&diff=67601&oldid=65095 Vaatikitten Talkpagethingy 19:18, September 7, 2010 (UTC) And another. Sistem again (Scroll to bottom). http://funorb.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Sistemx&diff=next&oldid=67609 Vaatikitten Talkpagethingy 21:59, September 7, 2010 (UTC) : *sigh*, i rest my case :/ Lil cloud 9 22:35, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Sortkeys Are sortkeys done by achievements online or ingame list? Vaatikitten Talkpagethingy 17:48, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Crazy Crystals again What do I do about levels that already have non-square images but with lines on? Leave them and just add mine to levels that lack images? Or do I add my images to every page that does not have a square image? I would assume the former, as the only difference between mine and the already existing image would be shape and annotations. Vaatikitten Talkpagethingy 21:59, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, just leave them and add your picture to the page as well. Lil cloud 9 08:34, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::All the pages 1-20 had images with annotations, so I did not screenshot them in the first run through. Shall I do this even though there already are annotated images like ? Also, please delete , and . Vaatikitten Talkpagethingy 16:24, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Will probably do it tomorrow or so. =3 Vaatikitten Talkpagethingy 21:17, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Movement Please move to , and also fix the link to the image in Crazy_Crystals/Chain_Reaction. =3 In other news, I believe that more or less concludes images for Crazy Crystals. Vaatikitten Talkpagethingy 01:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Movement Please move to and then fix the link in Crazy_Crystals/Easy Vaatikitten Talkpagethingy 16:39, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Done Lil cloud 9 16:55, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Sumoblitz Heyhey, I have some secret and non-secret sumoblitz achievements :P If you'er interested...my user name is: "Natuurspion" ;) Unused files , , , , , , Vaatikitten Talkpagethingy 13:52, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Please move to Vaatikitten Talkpagethingy 15:09, September 16, 2010 (UTC) User pages What can I keep on my user page text-wise? Anything of text/already existing FunOrb-images as long as the amount of text does not end up as something you could print out and use as a brick? Vaatikitten Talkpagethingy 14:01, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Was thinking about keeping track of remaining achievements. The forum I had it on previously (still) is not really too awesome at holding such information. I could probably add it somewhere else (off-site) if not on my userpage. Vaatikitten Talkpagethingy 18:32, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Sumoblitz level images Would you prefer me doing 1, 2, 3 or 4 - Or neither? Vaatikitten Talkpagethingy 15:20, September 20, 2010 (UTC) May I add that 2, 3 and 4 takes longer time, as I have to edit and cut out parts. Vaatikitten Talkpagethingy 15:21, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well. For the later levels it shows where the different teleports and bouncers are placed. Vaatikitten Talkpagethingy 21:30, September 20, 2010 (UTC) hi hi did you know that i actually helped? [[User:Sistemx|'SistemX']] 00:36, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :btw your wrong [[User:Sistemx|'SistemX']] 01:47, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Delete files Couple of files here that could be deleted Category%3ACandidates_for_deletion Vaatikitten Talkpagethingy 12:18, October 14, 2010 (UTC) And again More pages and files in delete list, and also: http://funorb.wikia.com/wiki/User:Funorb Pages like that have many unused files. Should I remove links to deleted/nonexistent files from userpages, etcetera? Duplicate Better version of the file marked as a duplicate Vaatikitten Talkpagethingy 19:57, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yersh, I see. Anyways, the maintenance pages update once a day as far as I have noticed? Wondering whether or not I missed some images. Vaatikitten Talkpagethingy 22:17, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Question Are there any recommended softwares to take snapshots of what's in the computer? I ask because I was planning on getting snapshots of in-game stuff (probably in Arcanists, such as spells/minions), or in another game. Hope I get an answer from you soon. Thanks. Darklaser312 04:04, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Uploading a small achievement image On the Brick-À-Brac page, where it shows the list of achievements, the small image for the Brick achievement "Comeback Kid" has been deleted by Quartic. I tried to reupload the image from the FunOrb achievement page, but it wouldn't upload it (strange when I saved the image, it has a white background, not a blue background with a yellow border.) I was wondering why it got deleted and why I can't reupload it after saving it. Thanks. Darklaser312 01:28, January 31, 2011 (UTC)